


Rebirth of a Supermodel Fanfiction - 520 for 1314

by Yukkie



Category: Chóngshēng chāo mó - Mò chén huān, Rebirth of a Supermodel - Mo Chenhuan, 莫晨欢, 重生超模 - 莫晨欢
Genre: 520, BL, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, First Dates, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkie/pseuds/Yukkie
Summary: How is our most lovely couple, Xi Ze and Ming Yu spent their day on 20 May! CP fans are waiting for its shower of dogfoods!
Relationships: Mingyu | Xi Ze, Míng yù | Xí zé, 席择 | 明喻
Kudos: 13





	Rebirth of a Supermodel Fanfiction - 520 for 1314

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Yukkie.  
> Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger, but this blogger already inactive. And changed to my own fanfiction blogger ---> https://brightcherryblossoms.blogspot.com/ ♥◟(◕◡◕)◞♥  
> Today I bring everyone an unusual fanfiction! and it's from the original novel from God Mo ChenHuan! 😍  
> Here is the novel updates of its novel ---> https://www.novelupdates.com/series/rebirth-of-a-supermodel/ ✌️ ✌️  
> [This is only fanfiction. It differs from the original novel of MCH.] (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)  
> Enjoy! 🍒🍒

Support me with Kudos and Buy me a Coffee ❁´◡`❁  
<https://ko-fi.com/brightcherryblossoms>

* * *

  
19 May 2020, Ming Yu just got off from the job, he saw someone is silently standing near a car. That person seems to notice his existence and walks over.

Xi Ze smiled as he walks over, "Shall we go home, baby?"

Ming Yu coldly sneered, "Who is your baby?!"

After a moment, Xi Ze replied, "You."

Ming Yu indifferently glanced at him, "..." This guy so shameless!（/=＿=）/～┴┴”

Xi Ze joked, "Don't be mad, tonight I will cook full of mushroom dish okay?"

Ming Yu glared, "Who wants to eat your mushroom dish?!"

Xi Ze, "You."

Ming Yu frowned as he just heard this person said the same words before, "..." You need a washboard tonight as well! 

After a short flirt-- cough. A short conversation, Ming Yu and Xi Ze went inside to the car and went home. Ming Yu directly went to the bathroom to take a bath while Xi Ze went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. After a while, a simple dinner finally finished, at the same time, Ming Yu came out from the bathroom. Once Ming Yu appeared, Xi Ze’s gaze was entirely fixed on him.

* * *

"Tonight dish is... Caramelized Shiitake Mushroom Risotto, Snow Fungus Soup, and Pork and Straw Mushroom Stir-Fry. Actually, I also want to make Sautéed Oyster Mushrooms. But it's shame, I don't have the ingredient prepared..."

Ming Yu silently stared at Xi Ze who happily introduce tonight dinner, "..." 

Xi Ze's eyes narrowed and he said, "Your hair needs to dry properly, otherwise a cold is coming for you."

Ming Yu nodded gently and said, "Let's have our dear chef's handmade dish."

Xi Ze smiled and helped him pull the chair for him to sit, "After this dinner, I also want to taste another mushroom dish."

Ming Yu frowned, "What?"

Xi Ze, "You."

Ming Yu, "..." It's three times "You" you had said, Mr.Xi!

Xi Ze slightly chuckled, "Let's eat."

And then, they just eat normally. After that, Ming Yu was planning to avoid his shameless husband yet got caught. Xi Ze pressed him down and eat him. In the next day, Ming Yu woke up and felt his waist quite sore, he angrily hit his husband. Fortunately, this is Saturday, Ming Yu was off from his work. Ming Yu coldly glared Xi Ze who just awake from the hit.

* * *

Xi Ze slowly opened his eyes and his lips curved, "Wifey, morning."

Ming Yu sneered, "Get lost!"

Xi Ze shamelessly leans over and hug his waist, "Don't be angry for the first thing in the morning... you will become old, wifey."

Ming Yu struggles to get off from its grip, "whose fault do you think?!"

Xi Ze smiled, "Mine, it's my fault. As for the compensation, I will bring you to hang out, today. How about it?"

Ming Yu raised an eyebrow, "Hang out?"

Xi Ze, "I know you're interested, it's been a while. Let's have a date today."

Ming Yu look suspiciously to Xi Ze, "Okay..."

Xi Ze whispered on Ming Yu's ear, "I thought of a script... today we're gonna act..."

As Ming Yu listened carefully suddenly his face became red as a tomato and pushed Xi Ze away. Xi Ze who got pushed away slightly chuckled and directly went to the bathroom to wash his face. Ming Yu dazed for a while at the place, and he slowly raises his body from the bed and took the clothes from the floor and wear them. He looks at his phone and saw his fan is posting a lot of thing in his Weibo.

* * *

【 Today is the 520! gave 99 roses for my husband, Ming Yu! ~ (≧▽≦)/~ 】

【 520! Eat full of mushroom's dish today! 】

【 I want to celebrate this day with small mushroom! QAQ 】

【 Hiks! Gonna lick all Small mushroom's magazine today... lick lick lick 】

Ming Yu silently read each of his fans comment and smiled. Xi Ze came out from the bathroom and sat beside Ming Yu and peek at what his wife is looking at. Xi Ze put his hand at his wife's waist again. Ming Yu put down his phone and glanced silently at Xi Ze.

Xi Ze chuckled, "Let's go have a nice date today."

Ming Yu slightly smiled, "I will go prepare."

Xi Ze, "Okay."

Ming Yu stand from the bed and went to the cloakroom, and changed his outfit. He wears a navy sweater and a pair of milky white jeans. He also brought a winter coat since the weather still cold like winter despite soon spring. Later, Xi Ze came to the cloakroom to changed his outfit.

Xi Ze wears a brown shirt with the same milky white jeans as Ming Yu, then also wear a winter coat. He then helps Ming Yu wear a black mask and glasses, while Xi Ze only wears a black mask. Ming Yu looked at the cute attire of his husband. Xi Ze always wears a suit every day he went out and never wear normal attire to go outside, this time he is convinced by his wife and wears it. Xi Ze currently looks like someone so young despite his real age. Ming Yu keep staring at his husband dazedly.

* * *

There was a long pause before Xi Ze asked, "Did you fall in love to me again, wifey?"

Ming Yu heard this and laughed, "Xi Ze, you look so different from the usual."

Xi Ze, "You also beautiful as always."

Ming Yu, "If you wear like this and went to the office, your co-worker will be shocked."

Xi Ze chuckled, "If wifey like it, I will wear like this every day."

Ming Yu, "No need."

Xi Ze, "Would you eat vinegar if others see me like this?"

Ming Yu, "Probably."

Xi Ze, "Oh? But, today I would be known to the world with this attire, the fans might go crazy after all no matter what I wear they still know despite with mask."

Ming Yu, "..." I think you make sense

Xi Ze lowered his head and kissed his wife's lips, "I think they also would found out who you are despite with extra glasses on the way."

Ming Yu blushed and said with dissatisfaction, "You really don’t know how to control yourself. If you do this in public, I will kill you on the spot."

Xi Ze licked his lips, "I will be happy if you're the one kill me."

Ming Yu coldly stared at him, "..." He is out of mind!

Xi Ze leans over to his face, their lip almost touched, “If you keep looking then I will kiss you again.”

Mingyu softly pushed his face, "Stop it!"

Ming Yu ignored him and quickly went off, Xi Ze's mouth curved into a smile and happily follow his wifey from behind. as he catches up with him, Xi Ze put his hands on Ming Yu's hips. Ming Yu saw his action and ignored but the corners of his mouth turned up. They went to an amusement park with a car, walk together hand by hand. As they walk like that in public, a lot of fans saw it.

* * *

【 Hey, hey guys! look what I've got [/photo][/photo] This is a blessing!＿（：з」∠）＿】

【 Oh my god!!! Are that God Xi and our Small Mushroom?! Ahhh!! Even they're wearing a disguise, their temperament can't hide anyone!!!】

【 Look at their hands, Oh my god!! QAQ 】

【 Ming Xiaoyu with glasses, so cute... TuT 】

【 I also want to go date with Ming Xiaoyu... QAQ 】

【 520, Ming Xiaoyu!!!! QAQ 】

Xi Ze sternly looks at the comment of the Weibo, he decided to use his smurf account to post something too.

【 Zyu: @I want to break my wife’s leg, 520 for1314. 】

After Zyu posted on his Weibo. just a few seconds later, the initial reactions were this:

【 OMG! My heart is flowering! 】

【 Why is my screen full of love icon flying around... QAQ 】

【 I want to have a lover too! ;=;】

The CP fans watching: …This dog food is short but felt SO BIG!!

Xi Ze still sternly look at the post he sent, but in his heart is showering flower. Ming Yu who beside him, also look at Zyu's post and silently smiled. Ming Yu log in his Weibo and post a thing in his profile and then approach Xi Ze and leans his head on Xi Ze's shoulder.

* * *

【 Ming Yu: 520 for1314. @Zyu @Xi Ze 】

Ming Yu's Fans exploding once again in his Weibo profile:  
  
【 Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mingyu, I 520 you too! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄u⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 】

【 Oh, my baby Ming Xiaoyu, 520 520 520!⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄u⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 】

【 DOG FOOD! AH AH AH! My vision! btw, 520 you too! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄x⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 】

【 I can eat this dog food for my lifetime... QAQ 520 Mushroom! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄x⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 】

【 Both God Xi and God Mushroom are too sweet, my teeth gonna broke! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄x⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 】

* * *

Xi Ze slowly touches Ming Yu's hair, and kiss on his forehead. And said in low voice, "Ming Xiaoyu, my dear wife, I love you... forever."

Ming Yu blushed and smiling brightly, "I love you too... forever, Mr Xi... my dear husband."

After then, night falls. They went back to their lovely home, and have a fierce and hot exercise then. 👀💕

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Link Tree, so you can find me anywhere that stated in the Link Tree 🍑  
> \---> https://linktr.ee/Yukkie
> 
> Has everyone enjoyed my this small special fanfiction? ♥♥♥  
> Thanks for those who already read this long-- fanfiction... maybe (?) 💦  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos to encourage me for more! 🏫 📈 🙌


End file.
